


Eternity in an Hour

by xbleeple



Series: Sanctuary Drabbles [8]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Character Death, Mourning, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Helen is mourning.





	Eternity in an Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for SanctuaryDrabbles. Taking place at some point during Season 2.
> 
> Prompt: **Time**

“Time is an interesting thing, don’t you think?” Helen asks Nikola as she twirls the stem of the wine glass between her fingertips. She watches as the deep red liquid swirls inside, “We say that there’s never enough time even though we have eternity stretching out in front of us. I’ve been back in time and lived a second life…”

“Isn’t it all relative?” The vampire asks as he empties his glass and leans forward to grab the bottle and refill it, “I think they wrote a whole theory on it.”

“Funny,” Helen snorts and takes a drink out of her glass before cradling the goblet in her hand, the stem threaded between two fingers, “The average person can probably expect to spend, what, over 65% of their life with their offspring. Give or take. I’m at 8…8% of my life I spent with Ashley. And that number is only going to get smaller as time goes on.”

“Helen…” Nikola says, his voice surprisingly soft.

“Don’t they say time is supposed to heal all wounds?"

"I don’t think they met that literally.”

“It would have been nice if they did,” She murmurs, staring down into the liquid for a moment before downing the contents of the glass and holding it out for a refill.


End file.
